Adventures of a Hardy Nature
by Schuneko
Summary: You're his writer, just his writer. What if, what if it was more... A fun little AU RomCom. This is written from an RP my friend and I have. Characters from our other stories are mentioned, but as Tuck is a main character it was decided the best place to post it was here. I changed this to a crossover because Tommy will be featured every other arc. REVISED!
1. Arc 1 Chp 1: Feels Like Falling

**Synopsis:**

**It started as a joke. Me telling my guru Dasiygirl95 that due to these stories I had the characters 'running around in my head'. It turned into our own RP. We had our own little world where we lived with the characters of our stories. I liked the current thread so much I decided to turn it into a real story. I think you'll see why. *grin***

**This is my first story in second person. I liked the idea of the reader feeling like the OC. I hope you enjoy! Also as you all know I love music and Justin Timberlake's new album is like this arc's soundtrack. Seriously listen to these tracks as you read the chapters. It is of the AMAZING!**

**I own nothing, but my ideas!**

**Warnings: Possibly swearing Citrus is limey ...for now ;)**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**Adventures of a Hardy Nature  
**

Don't know why but girl

I'm feeling close to you, maybe this ocean view

I'm so emotional, and all these stars been dancing on my head

Too long, too long, too long

I wrote a song for you, I wanna sing to you

But every time I'm close to you, the words wanna come out, but I forget

It's so strong, it's so strong, it's so strong

Didn't I seem like I'm catching something. That's because it's true

I can't deny it, and I won't try it but I think that you know

I look around and everything I see is beautiful 'cause all I see is you

And I can't deny it and I stand by it, and I won't hide it anymore

Tunnel Vision: JT

**...**

**Arc 1:Just A Kiss**

Prologue:

Today's events landed you in the hospital. You can't remember them and the guys won't tell you. You know it's bad. Not just because they won't say. You know because they've taken to cuffing you to the bed and pumping you with enough 'happy juice' to keep you in 'Crazy Ville almost permanently. You have moments of lucidity, but control over impulses and brain to mouth is shot. The guys are milling around, but for now it's just you and Tuck. Let's see what happens shall we?

...

**Chapter 1: Feels Like Falling**

Tuck waits till they leave and vaults the bed, pulling you into his lap and burying his face in your neck. "Don't... just promise me..." He chokes out and you wonder where this is coming from, but you're too glad to be in his arms and not tied down to really think about it much. He breathes you in and you feel your heart start to patter. It feels sore, but almost in a good way.

"Tuck Tuck?" You giggle as he starts to nuzzle and play, he's done this before. Most of them have, but it's never made you feel owned, claimed, like it does when he's got his nose pressed to your skin. The kiss you're suddenly waiting for, aching for never comes. The disappointment breaks his spell and your laughing again. "Hey ok killer...easy..." You admonish, thinking of anything you can to keep yourself from tackling him and shoving your tongue down his throat. "I am going to have 3 very jealous guys on my hands, you don't cut this out." You add with a reluctant snort. You love Eames, Tommy and Bane. Nothing brings you more joy than the stories you weave for them, but Tuck, Tuck was always something more and a part of you hates yourself for just realizing that now.

He looks at you seriously as if he's seeing you for the first time. "Let them come..." He decides like he's ready to fight a war for you and its mind bending. Just what is he playing at? "Can't I just have you for a minute?" Tuck asks as he starts peppering your forehead and cheeks with chaste kisses. He's holding your shoulders keeping you in place as his warm breath, fresh with mint wafts over you.

His words sink in and you can't help, but panic. You want this you've always wanted this, but he's playing you right. You don't know why you're here. They won't tell you, maybe that has something to do with this. You hope not, but you can't be sure. "Ha-have me?" You laugh nervously, but _oh god, have me take me what are you waiting for?_ Your inner self wails. You're able to put a clamp on it; you want to know for sure neither one of you finally lost it. "Tuck are you feeling ok?" You ask with a look and he chuckles a little the sound curling in and warming your chest.

"I feel fine luv just fine", He murmurs as he suddenly arcs up and kisses you.

"Tu...ummph!?" You gasp as his lips meet yours. Even this isn't new to you. You've kissed him, mostly on dares, bribes and pure slip ups. You were always hiding your blush and growing desire as you stammered and slip away to another 'Hardy's' arms. This time his lips move, they don't open, but they're dancing willing you to accept them and you do. A helpless whine escapes as he breaks from you to search your eyes. The way his darken makes a spark, the tiniest bit of hope fly up your spine.

"It's always an accident..." He muses, all dark hints and purpose, cluing you in of what's to come. "I think...I think you're lying..." He accuses and you have to admit to yourself he's right. "It's just a kiss." He adds, you agree, but you know it could lead to so much more. Butterflies kick up the settle of your stomach, their wings alight tickles in your rib cage. Anticipation is sweet on your tongue, but you feel compelled to warn him. He starts this you might not stop with one kiss.

"You realize I'm heavily medicated and have no thought or care, spec of impulse control right?" You laugh trying to make it light. Letting him know he can back out now. It would crush you and you think he knows, but his reply is so quick it takes your breath.

"Noted", Tuck states as if to say. 'I'm on board get those lips over here'. You steal yourself, you're about to kiss, like really kiss Tuck. You're heart speeds, a dull ache making you will it to slow.

"It a kiss...just uh..." You reason, but the words stall on your lips as you see him lick his and your resistance dies. You grapple his neck and pull him down as you kneel up. His hands circle your waist, you feel their strength. The care he uses to control it and your stomach flips, but something stops you. "Wait!" You bark and his lips stop their decent. They're just inches from yours and faintly you wonder why you're stopping something you've fantasized about since you started this man's story.

"Yes luv…?" Tuck asks, patient for you as ever. "We don't have much time", He informs as if you didn't know. Neither of you could say how much time you had and here you were wasting it with insecurity and indecision. "Unless you don't mind if anyone walks in cause I dommmph." He continues to muse, stopped by your lips as you close the last bit of distance.

"Shut up!" You demand angling your head to the slant of his lips. You whimper as his hand reaches into your hair, tugging at it a little. Something you weren't sure you'd like until now. A keen sounds in the back of your throat and it makes him chuckle, but you couldn't help it.

"Enjoying it luv?" Tuck whispers as his lips move across yours. Your hands clench in the sheets beneath you. You're not sure what to do with them. He looks almost smug and it makes you mad, where did this come from.

"When did you become a cocky s. o...?" You start to snark only stopping when he pulls you up into him forcing your hands to brace his shoulders. "...shutting up now" You concede as he takes a breath away and swoops back in, hungry, needing. His lips make your head spin, but it's good almost too good. You go to move your hands, but his are faster and he holds your arms to your sides. He's pulling at your bottom lip, sucking at it more like as he keeps you in place and you whine and squirm a little.

"Sorry luv." He chuckles, pulling back and letting your arms go. He seems genuinely sorry and you pray you didn't just ruin everything. You have to say something and isn't honesty the best policy? He searches your face and you try to bolster for the impending idiot you assume you're about to make of yourself.

"No it's ok", You assure and he quirks an eyebrow at you as your cheeks burn. "I like it." You admit ducking your eyes shyly. It's the truth, there's always something freeing about being held down. Forcefully kept still while the ache grows and your fingers itch with need to feel the other person. He looks at you with a new light in his eyes. Like he's not sure if he can believe you and again you're wasting precious time.

Suddenly he grins and you feel the constriction in your chest get lighter. "Well aren't you just a kinky bird?" Tuck chuckles and his accent oh lord how you've loved his accent. It washes over you like the sun's heat on a summer day. It's pressure could stifle you, but this is one situation you aim to come out on top of, 'happy juice' be damned.

You feel clear and in charge as you insist he, "shut up." The command bellowed as you pounce on him like a great jungle cat taking down its prey. A warrior, the name they gave you when you kicked Tommy. Mostly on accident, you warned him not to tickle you. Did he listen? Of course not, did they ever? You kneel at his hips, careful to stay above…there. You still don't know how far he wants to take this. You know where you want it to go. You've known since you first kissed him of your own volition. He's letting you stay in charge, you, in PJ shorts and a loose tank. Hovering over him, he's still in board shorts and you don't waste a thought considering why. "I might get to like this." You muse as his chest rises and falls with easy breaths. You think about it and decide "...tomorrow I might die of embarrassment though."

Tuck reaches a hand up to hold your cheek. "Never luv… Never joke about that, get me!?" He looks angry and you're taken aback at the vehemence in his tone. You don't connect that it's your death he doesn't want to hear about. He means both though, as he holds your eyes and for a moment everything just…stops.

"O-ok sorry Tuck." You blurt finally, yet again you fear the moment is gone. What were you even doing? Thinking this was real, this was going to happen. As if; you're just his writer, someone perpetually stuck in the friend zone. It makes you want to cry and you find yourself wishing he'd leave. Wishing he'd rebuff you and let you schlepp off to a hidden corner to lick your wounds.

"I broke the moment didn't I?" Tuck laments, he's genuinely apologetic, staring at your lips. He brings his fingers to touch them and that flutter is back, tickling up your rib cage, making you sigh and close your eyes. You lean down, feeling bold.

"Let me fix it!" You grin and the spark in his eyes is a drug you can't get enough of as you kiss him again and again. His hands are at your waist. His thumbs rub the skin peeking out between your shorts and top.

"Not worried?" He asks between kisses. Hell yes you're worried, but not about what he's thinking of. You're worried he'll stop you. Worried this is just a dream and you'll wake in a darker reality, cold and disappointed.

"Let them come." You laugh like he had when you had tried to first stop this. "Hell even Tommy could bust in I don't care." You muse and you don't. At this moment you don't care at all. Some part of you had always thought it would be him or Eames this would be happening with. Tommy was always in your face with smirks and innuendoes. Then there was the forger with his constant want to just get 'a peak' at your knickers. You hear voices in the hall and you groan; this will be over before it even begins. You press a hand to Tuck's lips. "Aww come on 10 more minutes...5...?" You whine; you'd take two even one more minute in his arms would be heaven. His eyes take on a glint and you wonder what he's up to.

"I have an idea luv", Tuck tells you as he pulls out his cell and texts FDR. He looks pleased, his hands going back to your waist. "There...where were we?" He muses and starts kissing and licking your fingers. Your eyes slip closed. It feels too good and you let a moan slip. Your hips want to move, but you keep them still.

"What did you tell FDR?" You demand, still afraid they'll walk around the corner to see you astride Tuck. Playing a completely willing victim to your shoddy impulse control and enjoying every minute. He's still trying to distract you, savoring the taste of your fingers. You want that tongue on yours, but the way it slides against your skin you'll take this too.

He groans, realizing you're not going to be focused on him till he answers you. "To stall them maybe set up a surprise in the garden you like." Tuck replies, sucking on your pointer finger "I just bought us 15 and a warning... Relax." He pleads, pulling you down to him and you follow. He kisses your palm and trades it for your lips, leaning up a little to close the gap. His hands thread through your hair and you realize he's holding you to him. He wants this and you realize you need to control this now while you're lucid enough to do it.

You bite your lip and he growls a little, eyes clouding at the sight. You can almost feel the tension in his muscles. He wants more from you, he wants it bad and yet he waits. "I have to ask" You start to say, you have all of his attention. "...because right now to be blunt if you wanted in my pants", you look down and amend the statement. "...ok shorts...um...fact of the matter I'd let you." Your skin is burning, your fingers fidget and for a moment he just blinks at you. "Say something...please?" You whimper; his silence is killing you. Here it is your big mistake. Did you read his body wrong, the dark desire in his eyes?

**To be continued...**

**Thoughts? PLZ PLZ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Depending on the reception I may make this a series of one shot scenes, so please tell me if you would like that or if you have an idea for a scene. My lovely readers I HEART you all!**


	2. Arc 1 Chp 2: In Too Deep

**Ok I'm trying all knew things with this story. Shorter chapters leave you wanting more and mean I can update faster. ^_^**

**I do not own TMW :_: **

** ENJOY!**

**..**

girl I'm all addicted and I won't fight  
You and me that's the recipe for a good time  
And it ain't really nothing but clothes in the way

Tell me you wanna get close somewhere far away, far away  
Don't worry about your loving it won't go to waste, go to waste  
Don't ever change your flavor 'cause I love the taste, love the taste  
And if you ask me where I wanna go, I say all the way

Strawberry Bubblegum: JT

**Arc 1 Chp 2: In Too Deep**

...

He angles to look up at you, caught off guard for a moment, but you were always surprising him. "You set the parameters luv and I don't cross them" Tuck informs. He's more than happy to give you control. He wants to give and let you take. The prospect is more than fine and it makes your heart swell.

"Sorry to make this quick..." You stammer and he chuckles a little, but gives you his rapt attention. His fingers sneak up under your tank to play over your stomach. You moan a little and he knows he's throwing your focus. "Our hands don't go below the belt pants stay on the rest is up for negotiation" You finally manage to get out. He nods in acceptance of these terms. You both know you're each thinking how you can stretch and play with the limits. As you lean down to take his lips, your content for the moment as his fingertips run along your spine. Your lips war for a few seconds longer.

"So I can't say, squeeze your bum?" Tuck asks with a grin.

You giggle a little and he's looking at you with this boyish grin. "You can say ass Tuck. We know you're British no need to prove it." You laugh and he's laughing with you. When he reaches to do what he asked.

"That didn't sound like a no, luv." Tuck states, kneading the flesh of your rear end. You always thought of it as a defining good feature and he seems to enjoy it as well. You wonder if he can feel the movement the action causes. He knows, but he's not about to tell you how he longs for the friction. To him this is your show. You whip your top off and his comment dies on his lips.

"Finally." You sigh and lean into him. Your fingers pull at his shirt. You showed him yours he should show you his. "Off." You grumble and he chuckles, siting up making you slide back a little. Your there, a place you maybe shouldn't be. You want to rock, feel his reaction to you. He hasn't stopped you yet, but god he hasn't even used his tongue in your kisses. You don't mind, his lips are enough…for now. But then you're gonna do it and mentally you're saying. 'Crap...curse you lack of impulse control' and your hips shift a little to test Tuck's reaction. He all, but stops, not having expected you to be so bold. You take it wrong and all at once you're spilling apologies. "Ok…ok...I get it I get it too much..." You stammer and try to kneel up. "I'm just...um...shit where is my tank top...um…" You continue as you frantically look around for the wayward garment.

Suddenly Tuck grabs your ass and pulls, canting his hips and you whimper. A shock runs through you as it feels like for that split second you just died and came alive at the same time. His hips meet yours again and it's his name you whimper. His hands brace you even as he shifts to find the right position. So he can hit you in just the right way with each movement. You already want to throw the limits out. Damn those rules, but something in you makes you keep them. "So that I'm clear what are we doing?" You hate yourself for asking, but you're scared. Tuck is a dream, a beautiful dream. You feel smudged and blurry in his presence. He can't want you, how can he? But he's hard against you. Evidence of what the sensations are doing. Are you more than a body to him?

"You worry too much." He accuses with a laugh, but you feel like you could cry. You just need to know, can't he see that. He watches your face fall and immediately cups your cheek. "Shhh I know luv..." Tuck soothes and you reason he gets it. Well gets part of it. "I know when to stop...trust me" he adds and you want to blurt out, 'but me! Really? Are you sure?' It's like he reads your mind, sees the fear of rejection in your eyes. "Luv if it's a question of what I want...you told me what I can take and your inability to stop me. Luv, were I a weaker man, your bra, shorts and knickers would be on the floor." Tuck admits and you want to recoil in shock, but you settle for threading your hands in his hair.

You groan as he pulls down and kisses along your neck. He's sucking at your pulse, it feels amazing. Another shock hits you and he's licking the skin between his lips. It's like he's savoring the reminder you're alive. The feeling gives you such a rush; you fail to think much on it. You instead slide your hands up under his shirt. "You drew a line luv, past this." Tuck starts as he flips you over and tugs your knees to his hips all after pulling his shirt off. "I don't cross it." He finishes, holding his hands out in a promise that they will no longer move past your waist.

You take in a shirtless Tuck and run your hands up to his shoulders, savoring the wiry muscle as you go. "Well, I 'have' seen worse on a dance floor." You snort with a grin. It's true and you say it because he's danced with you. More than once, you can recall the sensation. The way he held your hips as you moved to the music. You've often thought of a club as a mating ground, a way to basically screw and get away with it. You wiggle your hips a little, testing the new position he has you in. You're distracting, he tells you as much. You retort with, "just kiss me, while I still don't care if the pope walks in." Not sure why he would, but that's neither here nor there.

"Aah jeez", you groan as Tuck bites where neck meets shoulder. Soothing the hurt with his tongue, making you keen. He chuckles a little, pleased with your reaction. He asks if you like it. You want to cry out, yes. You love it, you love everything. You want to show him though; you can be just as sexually aggressive.

"I dunno, you like this?" You muse as you hold his waist and lift your hips to his. He swears, well British swears that is, but you grin as he grinds into you. "I'll take that as a yes", You gloat…starting a rhythm with him.

"Christ luv are you sure?" Tuck asks suddenly and you realize he's afraid too.

...

**Hope you enjoyed Please Review Review Review**

**Lovely readers you all RAWK!**


	3. Arc 1 Chp 3: Point Of No Return

**Third installment I hope you like the changes I've made. ^_^**

**I own only my ideas!**

**Warnings: Swearing, No lemon yet but the lime is more potent ~_^**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**Arc 1 Chp 3: Point of No Return**

The way I know your body

I don't really need much

Girl I know where to touch

Stay where you are

Drop all your worries

And you can leave all the rest on

We can do it

While you still have your dress on

Now I ain't trying to offend nobody

But girl don't they see you

It's cool if they don't

Cus hey I only see me and you

That's why I'm all over you

While you still got your dress on

While you still got your dress on

Dress On:JT

"I meant it Tuck, pants stay on, hands above waist, but I'm no blushing virgin" You utter boldly. Willing him to see you're more than fine with where this is going. He's asking because he knows you both have other ties. Ties that shaped who you are here, but ties that are a world away and you try to explain that. "I like to think of this place, our world with you as Vegas" You say, trying to make him see that what happened here made no mark on your other lives.

He chuckles, "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Tuck finishes the tag line and you grin, but you're still self-conscious about this and you back pedal a little. He kisses you, stopping the retraction you had started and pulls your hips to meet his. "Shall we see what I can do with just my hips?" He asks with a sultry purr and you feel that death/life jolt again.

"Girl wherever you are as JT would say, 'relax, take your coat off, and let him get your name" You think because you hope your friend is having as great a time right now. And you've seen the way Tommy looks at her. You admit to yourself it made you a little jealous at first. Now you can't reason why, Tuck is a Hardy just the same, is he not? You giggle a little at the thought and Tuck makes a 'tsk' noise.

"Well that's something I can fix" He muses and moves your hips together. He's hard against you almost instantly. You love the boost, knowing it's because of you. You groan and swear as his mouth moves to your collar bone and up your shoulder. Tuck starts teasing the strap of your bra with his teeth when his cell rings. He groans, "What now?" He's exasperated at being stopped and you start kissing his neck and chest, purposely distracting him. "That luv was FDR they have a surprise that they need to leave for." Tuck informs with a grin that matches yours. You both purr that you now have more time, his voice thick yours breathy. "You are so beautiful and so special to me...don't leave..." He states, brushing a hand up your rib cage leaving sparks of warmth in their wake.

You have to chuckle a little, how could he think you're moving. You're beautiful to him and special, the thought makes your inner self sing. Thinking back you might have started feeling more for him when Arthur was being an ass and you almost went off like a lit fuse. Tuck had thrown you in the shower. Held you when even Tommy chimed in and you threw your wet shirt at him. He means you're death of course, but you don't focus on that. You're beautiful and special to him. "Not going anywhere." You promise, holding his eyes with yours. You think about it and chuckle a little. "I still have yet to see what those hips can get up to...unless Shakira was wrong and hips do lie..." You muse with a grin.

His smirk is confident, "Not mine luv." He promises as he starts to roll into you. You gasp as his hand moves over your back and you feel him quickly and expertly open your bra. You question him, suddenly fear lances through you like a bolt of lightning and your hips stop. "Shhh." Tuck whispers a hand helping move you so your hips keep rolling together. He starts kissing over your neck, sucking on your pulse point as he slowly slides the straps down. Your hands fly up stopping him before he can remove it crossing over the material and holding it to your chest. "Luv?" He asks, genuinely concerned about your hindrance to his movements.

"I'm I'm sorry it's just...only one and I..." You try to explain. You don't know why, but you've always been self-conscious of your breasts. You feel like an idiot, scared that he'll want to stop now. Slowly he pulls your hands away and tosses the bra to the floor. His eyes are scrutinizing and you hold your breath. He tells you you're beautiful and you blush scarlet, but pull him down just the same. Suddenly you feel the want to take this to the next level. See for sure, he really is game. Without hesitation you swipe your tongue along his bottom lip. He startles and looks at you with a question in his eyes.

"Tuck I'm going to be blunt. We all know I have zero brain to mouth filter." You start, feeling aggravated that after everything else, now is when he questions you. Hell he just took your bra off and he's worried about a little tongue? "You are pretty much dry humping me and you can't French kiss me?" Angry you snort and turn away then add, "What the hemmmpphh." Your rant is stopped as Tuck pretty much shoves his tongue past your lips. You savor it for a moment and heat begins to pool in your lower abdomen. A need for this man builds slowly between your thighs. An ache that you try hard to clamp, but really you don't want to try at all. Your tongues move together like they were meant to be and its heaven. "Better", you comment before pulling those full lips back to yours. His tongue mimics the grind of his hips and you moan into the kiss. He feels the noise more than hears it and angles to kiss you harder, biting and bruising your lips.

Your hands run down his back to his hips resting at the band of his board shorts. You want more, the ache is a full blown throb, but you're still unsure and words just start spilling before you can stop them. "Fuck...I want to...but I..." You curse and it takes every ounce of will power and control to move your hands away. "Tuck we can't have sex... I know what I said about Vegas and I meant it, but here, now, me? Would you even want to?" You blurt and babble while he's just staring, blinking and deciding. "Oh god word vomit..." You lament realizing the tirade you just went on. You turn bright red and fully turn away, curling in on yourself. You wish the bed would swallow you whole when he comes to hover over you.

Tuck puts those wonderful full lips at your ear. "You don't even know how much I want to luv." He admits with a chuckle, but its soft. A sensual laugh of honesty and a shiver runs down your spine. "There are ways around everything, loopholes luv. You keep your promise I just have to break mine a little...if you want me too." Tuck purrs and you know he's talking about touching you, no more clothes removed. Your shorts are lose and your panties don't pose much of an obstruction either.

"Tuuck…" You groan and look into his eyes as he rolls you over and touches his lips to yours. Your breath mingles, the dull ache of your speeding heart adding an almost exciting pain.

"Tell me to stop luv." Tuck murmurs as his hand smoothed down your abdomen, but you know he doesn't want you to. He reaches your waist band, everything is about to change. "Stop me now luv." It's strangled, he's saying it to give you both a chance. Because it all changes now, there is no pause, no rewind. Just you and him and the thought and fact that he's touched you.

"You know I won't." You blush furiously and add. "I...I want you to touch me...if that makes me easy or a slut so be it..." It's decided, no backing out now. You want his hands on you, you're still scared about it, but you want it just the same.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that." Tuck replies adamantly. "You are perfect luv and right now you're mine…I aim to enjoy it." He informs with a grin and slips his fingers first into your shorts then under your panties, but only just and you start shaking. This isn't new, but this is Tuck and 'oh my god'. He makes the 'tsk' noise again at seeing you tremble. "Now we can't have that, can we?" Tuck says, mostly to himself. You realize you're in caring hands and you smile a little. He moves his hand up to your breasts, massaging and teasing while he drags open mouthed kisses down your neck. "Relax luv...I want too." He urges with a groan. You will yourself to unwind and the burning is a blaze. He feels your hips start to wind and a low keen in the back of your throat as he pinches and pulls at the hardening peak of a breast. "Much better." He approves and moves his hand down again as one of your hands slides down his neck to his shoulder. Your fingers clench and grip as his tongue plays past your lips. You love the way it moves, angles around yours and searches out the dark desires alighted by his play. His fingers slip underneath the band of your shorts and your knees slam shut purely on reflex. "After all the yeses luv is that a no?" Tuck asks; pure concern with a hint of laughter.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Thoughts? Get your Review on! Lovely readers you all rawk!**


	4. Arc 1 Chp 4: It Makes You Want

**See shorter chapters quicker posts lol **

**I own only my ideas!**

**Warnings: Same as last time**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

I think you got what I want

And by the end of the night when you hot like a light,

In the beat cause you and me burned up the floor

And if you own what I want, then you already know

Help me I'm going down

That's what I hear her say

Baby my body count

Is blowing up all the way, hey

Sign up, put your name down

Make my body count

Make my body count

Make my body count

Body Count: JT

**Arc 1 Chp 4: It Makes You Want**

Your eyes are tinted, swirling with desire and he knows it, but he waits just the same. "That's a let's see how much you want it." You smirk, you're getting this, you know and now you want to play. He's starting to grin, but still hesitant. To him you're glass, beautiful and so special, but easily broken. You try a different tack and goad further. "I'm not giving it up to you without a little work on your part." You inform and kiss him hungrily, nipping and, pulling at his bottom lip. "Come on Tuck" You say, arcing your hips, offering yourself to him and he groans. "I know there's an alpha in you." You say confidently and in an even bolder move you reach a hand to feel over the front of his board shorts. He's hot and hard, oh what you can do to him. "Show me!" It's a command and he growls pressing against your hand which starts rubbing through the material.

His fingers were waiting, but they wait no longer. He pretty much shoves his hand into your panties. "You want it luv? You get it!" Tuck purrs, sliding first down your thighs and just barely tapping above where that special spot rests. Then he rocks his hips into your hand. "Who's breaking a rule now?" He accuses with a chuckle and you grin squeezing a little. It's the first time he really swears and your inner self purrs.

"They stay on Tuck, but if you want me to move." You shrug with a sly grin starting to move the hand away. He growls and clenches your shoulder as he almost grinds against you. "I thought not." You smirk, realizing Tuck is losing control as much as you, shred by shred. You both are falling to the vice of hands and lips and 'oh god its Tuck'! "Oh holy fuck!" You utter as his fingers play in your folds, again his tongue is mimicking and your knees start to squirm, but stay closed.

Tuck starts actively rocking into your hand as your hips give a little jump and you start to moan, biting your hand to stay quiet. Suddenly your hand moves and he gives a disgruntled groan at the loss. Only to gasp, "god bloody fuckin hell luv!" Into your neck as your hand tentatively slips into his shorts and finds him. Your touches are soft, searching and it takes every ounce every inch of willpower for him not to move. He forces himself to focus and starts moving his mouth lower as the tips of his fingers stroke and tease the moist flesh he can reach.

'Oh My GOD! This is happening this is OhMyGod...His hand is...Mine is…' You rant internally and you wonder why you're suddenly nervous about where his mouth is headed for. 'I'm worried where his lips are heading? Wow I need to calm the hell down…' You tell your inner self just as his lips kiss over the tops of your breasts. You let out a moan and he takes it as consent and moves to wrap his sultry full lips around the peak of one. You arch and grip him firmer, he British swears and you make sure its just your inner self that giggles. You risk a glance, his eyes closed in concentration and his muscles are tight. Suddenly his steel gray locks on your darkened blue eyes? Green? You've been told it changes, but why in the whole damn world does your eye color matter now? There's a tornado in his, need, fear, lust, love. To name a few emotions present. The fear you hope is that he's losing the battle like you are, you'll find out soon enough.

"I'm going to get there luv, might as well open em." Tuck tells you darkly and you know, your closed legs were never meant to stop him. You want him to have to take it. You want the lighting his rough insistence will send through your system. You know he won't hurt you and you ache for the fire to burn. "A little thing you need to know Tuck", You laugh, letting your hand loosen and he groans. You give him a smirk that says, 'you better take what I won't give, but want you to have if you want my hand back! "I believe Gaga said it best 'when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun'. And I whole heartedly agree." You grin and his eyes darken as your hips move away.

Tuck grins, nuzzles your neck and snarls. "Have it your way" He concedes and shoves his hand down further sliding up and forcing your legs open. You try to close on his hand and he snarls that predatory purr like growl nipping at your neck till you hold the position. When you do his tongue soothes the bites, but he's left his mark and you can't help it when you swear.

"Oh my god!" You cry as his thumb parts your folds. He finds your hidden jewel; the special little bundle of nerves that makes your hips jerk and your legs just fall open. He chuckles and rubs circles around it. "Good luv?" He asks, feeling around your core, but not pushing in. He doesn't mind that his hips are doing the work and not your hand. Happy to watch the myriad of pleasure, love and lust cross your feature as your hips wind.

"Jeez shiiit yes!" You cry, muffled by your free hand. You'll have a mark, who knows you might draw blood, but you don't care. Your hips push against his hand more forcefully and you can't believe it, but you feel tears welling. "God I'm trying Tuck I really am..." You whimper, resolve is gone, broken like the want was an elephant stomping on the egg shell of your will power. You look down at him, but can't say it. You want him, in you around you, completing you. 'Vegas, remember what you said about this world'. You will yourself, but you're crying now and you feel like a slut an easy whore.

He stops to kiss you, whisper against your lips. "You want more…" Tuck intones and kisses away your tears. He wants it just as bad, but you don't know that. 'Bloody hell he should be a stronger man', he thinks.

'Hell if you weren't such a week woman', you chastise inwardly. What happens now?

To Be Continued...

**Thoughts? PLZ PLZ PLZ GET YOUR REVIEW ON! LUV Y'ALLS ^_^**


	5. Arc 1 Chp 5: Made To Be Broken

**Another Tunnel Vision quote, I wanted each one to have a different song, but this just fit and I like that it opens and ends the arc.**

**I own only my ideas!**

**Warnings: Swearing: Citrus (yes the lemon we have all waited for ^_^)**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Now that I know the truth, what am I supposed to do?

Changing up and breaking all my rules ever since we met

I'm so gone, I'm so gone, I'm so gone

Just like a movie shoot, I'm zooming in on you

Everything is extra, in the background, just fades into the set

As we ride off into the sun

Didn't I seem like I'm catching something. That's because it's true

I can't deny it, and I won't try it but I think that you know

I look around and everything I see is beautiful 'cause all I see is you

And I can't deny it and I stand by it, and I won't hide it anymore

Tunnel Vision: JT

Arc 1 Chp 5: Made To Be Broken

"I don't care what you'll think of me, but…" You start and it's a lie, you care, you'll always care. He's looking at you seriously. His fingers still on your flesh, but stalled in their movements. "Argh fuck!" You curse and bite your lip. "I wanna break every damn rule and then some" You admit and he's considering it, really considering it. He asks you if you're sure and even after everything you still find it hard to believe he wants you. You think for a minute and blushing you utter. "Just...not here."

"If you're 'completely' sure?" Tuck asks again, because he wants too, really wants too. But he knows this is not a, 'why not' kind of decision. This will alter everything and he's worried you'll regret it. He wants to give it to you though, not just because he would give you anything, but because he wants it too. His hand pulls from between your thighs and you whimper at the loss. He holds himself above you, searching you for any sign of doubt.

You also take your hand out of his shorts, not that you could concentrate enough to make it do much. You hold his cheek with your free hand. "Any ties we have, are other lives, think of him think of her like a dream. I think you've always known that." You smile as you kiss him and he melts into the way your lips move over his. "I want this Tuck…I want you." You whisper and add. "There's an empty room down the hall." Luckily it's in the opposite direction from your friend, but you're too focused on Tuck to think more about it.

"Christ luv." Tuck groans and his resistance all but crumbles. Before the full weight of what's about to happen can hit him, he throws his shirt on and wraps you in a blanket. Not even bothering with your tank. Swiftly he carries you to the room making sure to lock the door and sets you on the bed. He just stares at you, instantly aware of what you're about to do and what it means. "We do this everything changes luv." Tuck states seriously.

"Hasn't it already?" You ask with a little chuckle, but you can see him breaking. Why is it so hard to believe you want this?

"I…I don't know if I can have you just once luv." Tuck states and you see his hands clench in the sheets. It makes butterflies flip up your rib cage again. As if you'd even say no, you feel amazing that he'd want you more than once.

"You're a spy and I can be quiet..." You grin and wonder if he's backing out. You can see him shutting down and it angers you. You study his face and have to fight tears. "Damn it Tuck... why bring me here?" You curse growing angrier by the minute and it's as if the emotion awakens him. Assures him and rankles his alpha side. Tells it he needs to claim his fiery mate and now. You keep going unaware of the change and the playful growl alighting from his chest. "Why any of it? Was this just some game? Fitting for your movie..." You sneer and he licks his lips, what a sweet treat this will be. Still in your own world you mutter. "You were always special to me too you know…." Tears start as you pull the blanket tighter and hop down from bed.

"Luv?" Tuck questions and it stops you, but you don't look back, you can't. You ask him what he wants and end up gasping as he whips your blanket off and spins you to the wall. "Shut up." He growls as he grinds his hips into you. Letting you feel his desire against the soft part of your ass. He rocks, once, twice and you let out a shuddering moan as he licks up your neck and shoves his hand into your panties.

"Oh god…" You groan as his fingers slide over your folds and he nudges your legs wider apart. You reach back pushing out your chest and grab his neck. Your other hand grabs his ass and both squeezes and pulls him into you as you wiggle against him. He groans and swipes that spot in return.

"Sorry luv no time for wine and roses, but I can get you off first." He sounds genuinely apologetic, but you don't think about it as he works three fingers into you as his thumb swipes that spot. He groans at how you feel and you can't help it when you grind down. "Please Tuck Please." You whimper feeling close.

"Do you feel me luv?" Tuck husks as he grinds his hips and his fingers move faster making you shudder and moan. "This is mine luv...they can touch you, carry you, bloody hell they can kiss you, but this is just mine." You know you'd never let any of them touch you this way. Doesn't he know, body and soul, you are his.

"Tuck...I...I'm." You cry, still nervous about coming undone in front of him, because of him. He's stretching you as his fingers thrust and it hits you, you're really going to have sex with Tuck! You whimper and whine, your knees feeling weak, but somehow they hold.

"Let go luv let me feel it and I'll give you what you want." Tuck purrs as he plays with your chest then pushes his fingers even faster, deeper. He works at the ties of his shorts with his free hand. Swiping that spot with his thumb as he can feel your walls flutter. You curse; cry his name, muffling it with your spare hand and you hear him groan when your walls cling to his fingers as everything for you just…stops. "I want you luv bloody hell I want you so bad, but..." Tuck groans. He can't believe it, but it's such a life changing situation and he can't help being who he is. You're drugged in the hospital, he almost lost you. They all did and he doesn't want you to think that's why he's doing this.

When you feel steady enough to face him you sigh at his admission. How can you show him you want him too? You know he fears the surroundings you're in, the medicine flowing through you. "Tuck… I want you. I know I do." You smirk and take the hand that was just in your panties, in you. It glistens with your desire and your eyes lock on his as you start licking and sucking his fingers, savoring your taste. His walls are crumbling and you start leading him to the bathroom as you continue to clean yourself from him. "Lock the door Tuck." You wink as you start the shower. When the spray is warm you drop your shorts and step in waving your panties out the shower curtain as you do.

"To quote you luv, oh holy fuck!" Tuck gulps, his voice strangled. He checked his phone, pulling a small silver square with it. He didn't know why he carried it. In his swim shorts no less. It was something he'd taken from FDR and for once he was glad he'd gotten his friend's habit. There was a text from FDR that read *Stuck in traffic with a kitten a puppy and the rest of the horde. You owe me...fuck you owe me a new car!* He chuckled, knowing his partner was so very right. If not for FDR's distraction, none of this would be happening.

"Tuuck...Tuck?" You call and start to wonder if he changed his mind. "Oh god, don't tell me..."You whisper, suddenly feeling cold in the warmth of the water. You want to cry, but resolve to let your anger burn over the humiliation you feel. You whip the shower curtain open, but the snarl dies as you see Tuck with a silver packet in his teeth. You smile a little as he rakes his eyes over you, hungry…needing and it makes you burn. You are beautiful to him and so special. You take the packet from him shaking your head. "I can't…you won't need it…" He questions you unable to help the sadness. You chuckle, "No not like that…On the pill Tuck." He relaxes and steps forward as you motion him to do so. "Damn me for being impulsive."

He knows you want more, maybe a bed, more time, wine and roses. All you have his here and now. He hates himself, but again he tells you this can wait. It's not a strict no, but you know the moment is slipping and you scramble to reassure him. "I told you I'm no blushing virgin and honestly this is kinda hot. I mean I like slow take your time hands in the sheets." You reason and he's watching you, watching your lips as you run your tongue over them. He's not seeing your hands heading for his loosened shorts. When he feels them he groans, his hands gripping the sides of the stall. You kiss him, pulling at his lip as he reaches out to slip his fingers over your stomach and down when you open for him without hesitation. "But tell the truth and shame the devil." You start, hips winding, pushing against his fingers. He tells you you're wet and you know he's not talking about the shower. You put your lips at his ear, pushing his shorts down his hips. "I want it hard and I want it now."

He growls and kicks his shorts away, pushing you back as he steps in and you can't take your eyes off him. From head to toe he's perfection and again you feel inadequate. Beautiful and so special, you force yourself to repeat it like a mantra. You only realize you're crying when he wipes a tear away. "I want you Tuck…here, now and it's the only thing I see clear, but how can you want me? Me Tuck? I'm…I'm so…" You blurt, pressing into the wall, turning from him.

You feel his arms around you his breath at your ear. "You are gorgeous, witty and funny, kind and brilliant. You are perfect, desirable, and sexy; do you feel me against you?" Tuck breathes and growls. You moan, you feel him…oh yes you do. "That's what the thought of you does, I want you luv and…And I think I'll take what I want." He growls, moving you to face him. He lifts you up, pleased when you know how to hold his hips with your legs. "What do you want luv." And he asks not because of worry or question, but because he wants to hear you say it.

His fingers are in you, making sure he won't hurt you when you two become one. You pant and moan as he teases his length against you waiting for your word. "I want you in me Tuck, take me please Tuck please." You whimper and all at once and yet in slow motion he cants forward, filling your heated depths with his length. You gasp as he bucks a few times and sparks fly up your spine a hot coil tightening in your abdomen. "Shit." You curse, trying to match his rhythm.

Tuck holds your hips, helping you match his movements. Suddenly he changes speeds, sliding out and in slow. It lets you feel every stroke individually. Let's you note how he's stroking that fire inside you and you keen. Then just as fast he speeds up, bucking madly. "Oh my go...shit...Tuck!" You cry into his neck.

"This is mine...no one else can have you this way...say it luv." He growls again between thrusts. He expects you to talk now? Tuck almost snarls, biting where neck meets shoulder and giving a rough buck of his hips "Say it!" He demands again, shoving you back to the wall and bringing his thumb to play where you joined.

You moan, grappling at his shoulders, "Yes god yes, just yours...shiiit." The curse spilled out as he snarled his approval and pulled you down hard against the cant of his hips. "Tuck I think it's always been yours." You admit and he nuzzles and growls and licks at your throat. It's his alpha and you'd be afraid, but you hear a groan as your legs unconsciously pull.

"God luv, things I could do if we weren't running out of time." Tuck laments as he bends to lick up over your breasts, pulling and tweaking the hardened peaks. Your hips jerk and you feel the coil tighten.

"Good Christ! Tuck!" You cry, wiggling your hips as he grins at you. He British swears as you bite his shoulder. He's alternating between fast and slow, soft and hard. As soon as you match him he switches, loving the way your eyes darken and your hands clench.

"Damn it luv I'm close are you close?" Tuck actually swears as he holds you to the wall. "I want to get you there, I want you screaming." He admits as he bucks even harder as if that was even possible. You muffle your cries in his shoulder. Letting 'I love you' slip as everything shatters and he follows you.

**End Arc 1**

**...**

**LOVELY READERS! lUV Y'ALLS**


	6. Arc 2 chp 1: FAoCT

**This Arc was written by Dasiygirl95, I hope you all enjoy!**

**...**

**Arc 2: Flip Side**

Stay with me, baby stay with me,

Tonight don't leave me alone.

Walk with me, come and walk with me,

To the edge of all we've ever known.

I can see you there with the city lights,

Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.

I can breathe you in.

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,

No, I could not want you more than I did right then,

As our heads leaned in.

Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,

But with my eyes closed all I see

Is the skyline, through the window,

The moon above you and the streets below.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,

Taste your lips and feel your skin.

When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.

Kiss Me Slowly: Parachute

...

**Chapter 1: Falling Apart or Coming Together**

"Tommy! Come back here!" You call as you chase him down the hallway, swallowing back your own tears. "Get back here! Tommy!"

When he had told you the news about what happened to your friend, you were scared, and worried. But, that all flew out the window when he bolted from the room, after that, all you were worried about was him, and if he was ok. You care about your friend, you really do, but you knew she'd be ok, she's a strong woman…But, Tommy? Well, he's strong, of course he's strong…but he's also fragile. And you know that, you really do, you help write his story for god sakes. Which is why you; with your weak, asthmatic lungs, are chasing a huge MMA fighter, who could tear you in half if he wanted too, down a hall way.

Suddenly, he stops and turns around to face you, and your heart breaks at the tears you see swimming in his beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, what? You gonna yell at me some more? I told you, didn't I?"

You shake your head, letting out a small sniffle as you try to push the fresh wave of tears down. "Come here." You say, holding out your arms to him, hoping that he'll forget his stubborn ways for just a second and let you hold him.

You stand that way for a few moments before he suddenly grabs you and pulls you in tight, burying his face in the crook of your neck. "She…She was holdin' my hand, and givin' me sas, like she knew…Smilin'…Then she dropped it…And…I."

"Shh." You hush, soothingly rubbing your hand up and down his extremely muscled back. It's hard, when you're holding him this close, not to notice how strong, yet gentle, he is. Things haven't always been like this between you two. Your relationship with Tommy has been a…interesting one, to say the least.

One minute you'd be screaming at each other, throwing as many insults and curse words at each other as possible until someone broke it up. Usually that someone would be your friend…Sometimes one of the other guys would get involved, mostly Howard. He was the most protective over you out of the bunch, using any and every excuse he could think of to pick you up and cuddle with you.

But recently, your relationship with Tommy has changed. He's become nicer towards you, going out of his way to defend you when you'd get into a fight with one of the guys, mostly Arthur; who tends to be a bit of an ass, but, the guys blame that on the fact that he doesn't know 'The rules'.

You're pulled out your musing when Tommy let's out a choked sob into the side of your neck, his warm breath breezing over your skin and giving you goose bumps.

You know that you need to get him out of here, and some where more private, because one thing you know about Tommy is, he doesn't want anyone to see him vulnerable. And the fact that he'll let you see him like this, the fact that he trusts you enough to let you hold him while he falls apart, warms you heart to no end.

Looking around the best you can while you have a two-hundred pound man sobbing in your arms, you spot an open door a few rooms down, and decide to take him there.

"Come on." You say, releasing him from your arms and taking his hand, guiding him into the empty room before closing the door. As soon as the door is latched, you pull him back into your arms, his face going back to the crook of your neck as he lets out a sob.

"I'm s-sorry." He chokes out, his breath fanning across your flesh again as he lets out yet another sob.

"Shh, it's not your fault." You murmur, running the hand that's not rubbing his back through his hair.

You wait until he sobs start to turn to small sniffles before speaking. "You ok?" You ask as you continue to run your fingers through his soft, brown hair. He pulls you closer and mumbles something that you can't quite make out. "Hm?"

Tommy pulls himself away from you enough to look you in the eyes. For a second you're in awe of how he towers over you, but, everyone towers over you, seeing as you're a bit on the short side.

"Thank you." He says softly, his eyes boring into yours. You smile softly, the hand that was in his hair drifting down to rest on his back.

"You're welcome."

Tommy looks at you for a few minutes, his eyes flicking down to your lips for a split second. He looks like he's fighting with himself about something. You contemplate asking him what's wrong, but before you can say anything, he leans down and presses his lips to yours.

You've kissed him before, hell; you've kissed them all before, innocent little pecks on the lips, but, this kiss…This kiss feels different. It's laced with need, and want, and…love. And it's over entirely too quickly. You blink your eyes after he pulls away, trying to figure out what he meant by that kiss, if he meant anything by it at all.

"Tommy…Wha…What are you doing?"

"Just be quiet." He says before leaning down and connecting his lips with yours again, effectively shutting you up.

"What…Are…You-" You gasp as he breaks away from your lips to tail kisses down the side of your neck.

"Shh." He cuts you off as he nips at the sensitive spot behind your ear, making a moan spill from your lips. You feel your face heat up as he lets out a soft chuckle against your skin. Putting your hand flat against his chest, you push him away.

"Don't laugh at me." You say, trying not to let your insecurity show. You've been laughed at before, and you don't want to relive that torture again, especially coming from him.

"I'm not." He assures you, before kisses you again, this one lasting longer than the last one. You let out a soft moan against his lips, your hands fisting in the back of his shirt as he breaks away to, once again, press kisses down the side of your neck.

"Tommy." You moan, tilting your head to the side slightly to give him better access.

"Like that?" He smirks against your flesh.

"What girl doesn't like having their neck kissed?" You ask, a giggle escaping your lips when you feel the wet slide of his tongue on your neck. "Don't lick me!"

"Why? It tickle?" He asks, doing it again because he knows it does. You flinch, more giggles escaping yours lips.

"Stop!"

Your giggles turn into a moan as he starts sucking on the side of your neck. "Oh my god." You moan, reaching up to tangle your fingers in his hair. Tommy snakes one of his hands under the back of your shirt and starts pulling it up. "What are you doing?" You ask as you feel your face grow hot.

"Uh, taking your shirt off?" He says, uncertainty lacing his voice.

"Why can't you take your shirt off?" You ask, because quite frankly, you'd rather see him shirtless, than be shirtless yourself.

"Tell ya what, you let me take off yours, I'll talk off mine, deal?" He proposed. You take a second to think about it…Your still wearing your bikini under your clothes, so it wouldn't be much different from being at the pool...

"Deal." You smirk.

To be continued...

**Do hope you enjoyed, lovely readers I HEART YOU ALL!**


	7. Arc 2 chp 2 Who's in Charge Here?

**2nd chapter of Dasiygirl95's arc! Bit of a shorter short chapter lol, but we hope you still like ^_^**

**Warnings: swearing **

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Tell me  
What would you do if I encouraged you  
To get next to me  
When nobody's watching

The way your body keeps moving  
Is something that makes me weak  
Let's start our own little secrets  
For just you and me to keep  
Too late to come off shy now  
You've already gone this far  
So baby make your move, take charge  
Show me what you got for me

(Oh No) What You Got: JT

**Arc 2 Chp 2: Who's in Charge Here?**

**...**

Tommy smirks slightly as he grips the hem of your t-shirt in his big hands and pulls it over your head, revealing your bikini top. "Aw man, you're still wearing the bikini?" He pouts.

"I didn't really have time to change, come on, a deals a deal, off with the shirt!" You urged.

"Alright, alright." He says, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor, your eyes raking over his muscled, tattooed chest.

"I knew this was a good deal." You smirk. Tommy rolls his eye before leaning down and connecting your lips again. After a few minutes of kissing, his lips, once again, drifted to your neck.

"Ow." You wince when his teeth sink into the sensitive flesh. He leans away from you slightly, his breath ghosting over your skin as he asks…

"What?"

"You bit me!" You exclaim.

"Oops?" He grins.

"Oops my ass." You scoff, pulling him into a kiss as your hands drift up and down his bare back. You let out a soft groan when you feel his muscles twitch under your caresses. Cracking your eyes open slightly; you catch sight of the hospital bed a few feet from you and make a spilt second decision.

Placing your hands on his chest, you push him down on the bed before climbing on top of him to straddle his waist.

"Whoa!" Tommy exclaims, his hands coming up to grasp your waist as he gets over the shock of being pushed down.

"Don't even start." You say before leaning down and kissing him, your tongue slipping in his mouth to stroke against his. Quickly realizing you don't have a very good angle to keep your lips connected, you shift your hips slightly, feeling a wave of desire rush over you when you feel how hard he is against you.

"Shit!" He curses, his hips jerking subtly as his grip on your hips tightened.

"Ya like that?" You taunt, letting out a soft giggle. Tommy growls deep in his throat, suddenly flipping you over so he was on top, making you let out a squeal of surprise. You feel a small pang of nervousness when he runs his hand up your side to cup your breast in his large hand. "What are you doing?" You ask, raising your eye brows.

"What's it look like?" He deadpans, leaning forward to kiss your neck again.

"Don't be a smart ass." You roll your eyes, holding back a moan as he gently nibbles on your ear lobe.

"How far?" He asks, his lips brushing against your flesh with each syllable, the sensation of it distracting you from the meaning of the words he's said.

"Hmm?" You hum, trying to figure out what he said, but your brain is distracted by the pleasure surging through your senses from the attention he's giving your neck. Tommy places one last kiss to the skin before pulling away to look at you.

"How far do you want this to go sweetheart?"

You feel your face heat up at his words. How far did you want this to go? You knew you wanted him, god did you want him…But, did you really want your first time with Tommy to be in an empty room, while your friend was down the hall strapped to a hospital bed?

"Uh…Ok...Erm…" You stammer, trying to figure out a way to put your thoughts into words. "The underwear stay on, not up for discussion, but…uh…Other than that, I, uh, don't know" Your finally able to get out, making your blush deepen.

"Sounds fair enough." He agrees before leaning down and connecting your lips with his again. You let out a sigh, running your hands down his muscled back, once more feeling the way they rippled as he dipped his head to nip at your collarbone before he kissed his way back up to your mouth.

You feel his hand snake between you and the mattress, but don't think much of it because his soft, full lips are so distracting. But, you come back to your senses when you feel the strings holding your bikini-top in place loosen. Widening your eyes, you break the kiss you were sharing with him, and pulled away.

"What are you doing?!" You demand, trying to keep the nervousness that you were feeling out of your voice.

"You said that underwear stays on, you didn't say anything 'bout the top…" He trails off, his fingers idly stroking the bare skin of your back.

"Doesn't the top count?" You blurt, trying your best to give him a stern look, but the feeling of his warm body pressed against you, combined with the steady stroking of his fingers along your back, is keeping you efficiently distracted.

"Nope. 'Cause it's not a bra." He smirks. You mentally roll your eyes. Of course he would say that. And technically, you did only say that the underwear had to stay on…And your bikini-top didn't exactly count as underwear…Did it?

Darting your tongue out to lick your lips, you feel a sudden wave of confidence wash over you. Where it came from, you're not sure…Maybe it was because of the way Tommy was looking straight into your eyes…Or maybe it was all of the lust mixed with some other emotion you found in his. Or maybe it was just him. Maybe some of his confidence was starting to rub off on you.

Letting out a small huff, you send him a little smirk as you say…

"I hate it when you're right."

**To be continued...**

**PLEASE PLEASE REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW. LOVE YA'LLS ^_^**


	8. Arc 2 Chp 3: Payback is Sweet

**Next installment **

**We only own our ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus **

**ENJOY!**

**...**

I feel good to you, you try to hide it  
And I can tell by the way you push up close to me  
Your body temperature, is arising  
Something's going down as far as I can see

just let me take the lead  
All you gotta do is let your mind be free  
Lets hit the floor and cause a scene  
Get real wet if you know what I mean

What you say baby?

(And she said)  
Take me now  
I'm hungry for your loving  
(And she said)  
Show me how  
You got me working, honey  
(And she said)  
Right now  
I'm hot just like an oven  
(And she said)  
So take me now  
Boy make me feel like I gotta dance

(And She Said) Take Me Now: JT

**Arc 2 Chp 3: Payback is Sweet**

All of the confidence you were feeling just moments ago vanished as Tommy grabs your bikini-top and throws it across the room, leaving you bare from the waist up. The soft 'Whoa' he murmurs doesn't help your nervousness at all. You attempt to cross your arms over your chest, but he stops you.

"I get it, their huge…You can stop looking now." You mumble, attempting yet again to cross your arms, feeling your face flush.

"Why would I want to do that?" Tommy smirks.

"Stop looking so smug." You scold, wiggling your hips against his to distract him from staring at your chest.

"Fuck." Tommy curses, making you giggle. "Oh, I'm going to get you for that." He growls. You raise your eyebrows, a small smirk playing on your lips as you say…

"Oh yeah? Bring it."

You reach up, threading your fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a bruising kiss, slipping your tongue into his mouth, a moan escaping you when he rocks his hips into yours. You fight the urge to pout when Tommy tears his lips away.

"Told you." He sing-songs in your ear, rocking his hips against yours again. Only to swear himself at the feeling he just caused.

"Oh god." You moan, tucking your face into his neck, your hips lifting slightly to meet his.

"You sure you want the underwear to stay on?" Tommy asks. When you open your mouth to reply, another moan slips out before you can stop yourself. "Is that a yes, or a no?" He chuckles as he keeps moving his hips against you. All you could do was whimper. "Come on sweetheart…I need an answer."

"I…don't-" You start to say, only to be cut off as yet another whimper spilled from your throat when you lift your hips to match the motion of his, the friction causing bolts of pleasure to surge through your body.

"Fuck…Ok, we'll leave them on; I can work around that…" He says, bending his head down to press a kiss to your neck.

"Whaa?" You ask breathlessly, and a little confused. Tommy presses another kiss to your skin as he runs a hand down your side, brushing his fingers against the waist band of your bikini bottoms. You swallow thickly as you feel your nervousness double and you shove at his shoulder, trying to remove his hand from its position.

"Tommy, what are you-Oh!" Your voice breaks, a moan escaping your lips as he slips his hand inside them and brushes his fingers against your core.

"Told you I could work around it." He smirks; you can hear the cockiness in his voice as he slides his fingers over you, smearing your wetness around. God, you're so wet.

"Don't be so…oh…smug." You scold him in a breathy voice, moaning when he dips his fingers between your folds to lightly touch your clit. "Oh god!"

You can't believe how good it feels to have him touching you, and you can't decide if it's from the touch alone, or if it's just the fact that it's 'him' touching you. And you want to touch him too…And you maybe want to torture him a little, want to make him feel how you're feeling right now…

Slipping your hand in between your bodies, you press it against him through his board-shorts. You nearly moan at the feeling of him in your hand, so hot, and hard, and you marvel at the fact that you did that to him, you.

"Oh good god!" He moans at the contact, dropping his head to rest in the crook of you neck. You giggle lightly at his reaction. "Who's smug now?" He whispers in your ear before sinking his teeth into the side of your neck.

"Don't…Ah…Don't leave a mark." You moan, slightly turning you head to the side to give him better access.

"And what if I want to?" Tommy growls against your flesh, sending a shiver up your spine and making you whimper.

"Oh good lord." You moan, arching your back as he circles your clit again. You press your hand back against him, letting out a curse as his hips jerk into the touch.

"God."

A whimper escapes you as you lift your hips into his hand, wave after wave of pleasure surging through your veins as he touches you. "Tommy…"

"What, baby? Hm?" He asks as he increases the speed of the fingers circling your clit, heightening your pleasure and making you gasp. Tangling the fingers of the hand not pressed against him in his hair, you pull him down for a kiss as your hips begin to move with the motion.

"Tooommy! I need…Please." You groan, breaking the kiss as you arch your hips into his hand yet again.

"What is it? Tell me what you need." He urges, his hot breath ghosting over your ear.

You blush deep red and let go of him to cover your face with your hands, letting out a muffled "Oh lord." In the process.

"What's wrong?" He asks, confusion lacing his voice.

"This is so embarrassing!"

"I don't follow…"

"You! Asking me that!" You squeak, your blush deepening.

"I've got my hand in your pants, and you're embarrassed about a question?" Tommy chuckled raising his eye brows.

"Shut up!"

Tommy smirks, wiggles his fingers against your clit before dipping his fingers down to brush against your entrance then returning them to their former position and movement.

"Oh…" You moan, dropping your hands from your face and wrapping your arms around him again, pulling him close.

"You gonna tell me or what?" He mumbles into your ear. You just whimper in response. "Huh? What was that? You want me to stop?" He taunts you as he starts to move his hand away from your core. Apparently he's decided to be cruel.

"NO!" You growl, reaching down to grasp his wrist and hold it in place. "If you take your hand out of my pants, I will kill you."

"Now, that's somethin' I never thought I'd hear you say." He smirks, slipping his fingers back between your folds and immediately re-finding that spot.

**To be continued...**

**So we hope you liked. Y'alls RAWK! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	9. Arc 2 chp 4: You Can Say That Again

**Last chapter for this arc, we hope you like. **

**Warnings: Swearing, Citrus**

**We own only our ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind  
There is nothing else (X3)

Hanging by a Moment: Lifehouse

**Arc 2 Chp 4: You Can Say That Again**

**...**

"Yeah, well, I'm saying it now." You deadpan, trying to glare at him, but the look just falls right off your face when he brushes his fingers against you again, making you moan.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." He whispers, his full lips brushing against the shell of your ear with each word. In response, you slip your hand between your bodies again and press your hand against him. Tommy moans hotly in your ear, his hips thrusting into the slight pressure.

Biting your bottom lip, you feel the sudden urge to touch him without any barriers between your skin and his.

Slipping your hand inside his board-shorts, you wrap your fingers around him, and you nearly moan yourself when Tommy moans loudly and his hips jerk into your hand.

"Holy fuck!" He curses, dropping his head to rest in the crook of your neck. You take a second to admire the feel of him in your hand, so hot, and hard, and yours, all yours.

Then you're muffling a moan of your own against his shoulder as he works his fingers over you again. "Tooommy!"

"Shit…Ok, ok. Is this happening or not?"

You stutter and bite your bottom lip nervously. You're almost afraid to admit that you don't want to sleep with him…Well; you don't want to sleep with him, here.

"Come on, you can tell me." He whispers softly, pressing a light kiss to your brow. You feel your face heat up as you try to come up with the words to say to him…

"I don't want to…do that-"

Tommy's face falls at your words, and you feel a pang of sadness wash over you. You didn't want to make him upset…God, you never wanted to make him upset. Even back when you were slinging insults at him, you didn't truly want to upset him.

"Here..." You finish. He perks back up instantly, and you almost laugh at the excited look on his face. 'He looks like a kid in a candy store.' You muse to yourself as he gives you an excited grin and asks...

"But you want too?"

"Not here…Maybe at home or something…But…I-I don't want some quick hook up in an empty hospital room." You confess, turning your head and looking away from him as your blush deepens, spreading down your neck to the tops of your breasts.

"Hey, look at me." He murmurs, gently griping your chin in his fingers and turning your head back to face him. "We don't have to do that here. I won't make you do something you don't want to do."

You feel a smile tug at your lips as you coo…

"Awww!"

"Yeah, I'm sweet, I get it." Tommy says as he rolls eyes his playfully. Only you would bust out the 'Aw's' when you're in a serious situation. It's your way of trying to lighten the mood. Serious talks always make you uncomfortable, and he knows that, you're sure of it.

Licking your lips to moisten them, your blush returns with a vengeance as you mumble…

"But, uh, we can…finish what we started…If you want?"

Tommy chuckles as he leans down to press a hot, open mouthed kiss to your lips. "Do you really think I wouldn't want too?"

Raking your teeth across your bottom lip, you mumble a soft "I don't know…" as you avoid his gaze. In truth, you do know why you don't think he'd want you, but you just don't want to admit it to him…

Tommy makes a small noise, slowly starting up the motion of his fingers against you again, causing you to let out a moan as he says…

"What was that?...Come on, tell me."

You moan again, swallowing thickly as you gather the courage to blurt out…

"Do you want me? Or is this just about getting off for you?"

You're sure he's going to laugh in your face and confirm your suspicions…That this is just about him getting off…That he doesn't want you, never has…God, why would he? Haven't all of the fights you've had with him prove that fact?

"If you think I don't want you, then you're pretty damn blind."

You blink. It takes your brain a second to register Tommy's words, and even then, you're not sure you've heard him right. "What?" You ask, part of you hoping he'll repeat it so you can be sure you heard him, and the other part afraid of what he said.

"I, uh, think I've always wanted you…Even when I was being an asshole." He admits, his cheeks turning slightly pink. You can't help, but smile as pure and unadulterated joy fills your being, leaving you feeling slightly giddy. "Don't start with the aww-ing again."

"Aww…Sorry can't help it." You coo, just because you know it annoys him. Tommy chuckles as he leans down and presses his lips to yours. You let out a sigh, reaching up to tangle the fingers of your free hand in his soft brown hair again.

Tommy hums, slipping his tongue into your mouth to tangle with yours as he, once again, begins circling your clit, sending wave after wave of pleasure through your body, causing you to let out a string of curses against his lips.

Tightening your hold on him slightly, you begin to stroke him, causing him to groan and break your kiss, his hips jerking into your hand as he moans. "Oh god…"

"Tommy!" You moan, arching your back and lifting your hips into his hand, letting out a soft whimper. "Please."

Tommy grunts as he speeds up the motion of his fingers, dragging them down to press against your entrance before moving back to their former position. "I've got you, just let go…God, just let go."

You bury your face against his neck as you let out another whimper, you're close, god you're so close. Lifting your hips into his hand once more, you release your hold on his hair to dig your fingernails into his shoulder blade, feeling your body tense as everything shatters. You muffle a cry of his name into his skin.

Tommy groans, gently lifting your head and connecting your lips in a heated kiss as you bring him over the edge, feeling his release cover your hand. He drops his own head to rest in the crook of your neck as he pants for air, his warm breath fanning across your already heated flesh.

"Wow." You gasp as you run your fingers through his hair. Tommy chuckles against your neck, gently kissing your shoulder as he murmurs…

"You can say that again."

"Wow." You gasp again as you pant for air, blindly staring up at the ceiling. Tommy comes into your line of vision a moment later with a concerned look on his face.

"You ok?"

"Uh-huh." You nod, finally getting your breath back.

"You sure?" He asks. You feel a smile creep onto your face as you look into his blue-green eyes. In that moment, you were more than ok. Kissing him softly, you murmur…

"I'm perfect."

**End of Arc 2 **

**...**

**Thoughts? Get your review on. The answer you've been waiting for next chap! LOVE Y'ALLS**


	10. Arc 3 chp 1: Answers To Hold Us

**So yay Arc 1's answer arc as promised!**

**Warnings: you know the drill**

**I own only my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**Arc 3: A New Beginning?**

Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

I Need Your Love: Ellie Goulding

**Arc 3 Chp 1: Answers Too Hold Us**

He's still rocking, riding the waves, but you know he heard you. His muscles tensed ever so slightly, his thrusts stuttered. You feel like an idiot a loser and a slut. What have you just done? But hard as you think you try, you just can't regret it, any of it. And your words, they weren't a lie, you spoke true. In this, you're little world, you love him. You want to stand, push away from him, but you know your legs won't hold you so they stay at his waist. He blinks up at you and you fight the urge to cringe. Why hasn't he said anything? You feel cold and you wonder what will happen now when his eyes change and he finds his voice. Tears are pricking at the back of your eyelids, but they don't fall. Your chest constricts and you're painfully aware of the fact that he's stopped.

"I love you too luv." Tuck finally answers softly. All at once your heart is soaring and he watches as your eyes change in disbelief.

He leans in to kiss you, but you manage to push him back. "You-you do?" You blurt, staring into his eyes.

"You are very special to me luv..." Tuck murmurs and you feel tears again. He's been so amazing and sincere through this whole experience. Fierce, full of emotion since he first launched himself upon your hospital bed, but things, crazy, awe inspiring things happened so fast you haven't had a chance to really process them till now. "Yes", he confirms, capturing your lips and pulling himself from you as easily and gently as he can. You miss the connection and can't help your tiny whimper of loss. His kiss is gentle, longing, craving and you're amazed, he might just be telling the truth. But you can't let yourself believe it just yet. "In this world as you say...I love you", he affirms, staring right into your eyes.

"Makes me wish we had more time." You lament suddenly with a pout, even as he sets you down and stops the spray of water. Your legs feel week, but they support you just the same. Just looking at his chest and abs, arms, the tattoos wet with water you want to lick the drops from his skin. You want to feel him again.

The water on your own skin is growing colder and you start to shiver a little. "There will be time luv; even if I have to lock everyone out there will be time." Tuck promises and the twinkle in his eye sets your inner self dancing. "Let's get you warm again shall we?" He remarks noting your shiver and hands you a fluffy towel already waiting there.

"Oh god, Tuck I left marks." You exclaim with a blush, noting the tracks your nails made.

"I wear them proudly luv." Tuck grins, pulling your now towel wrapped body to his. It makes your heart sing, realizing that he's happy for the world to know that you're lovers now. He's happy to have proof of everything that just happened between you two.

"You won't have to deal with Eames, Bane, and Tommy." You lament your face falling. Where does this lead, what happens now? He snarls a little, pulling you to him, protectively. He tells you to let him deal with them and you already know he'll have to anyway. They won't like this, as overprotective as they already are, even if you tried, no way they'd listen to you.

**AoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHN AoaHNAoaHN**

You're waking up in a hospital bed, new room with the same basic layout of your last. You feel like someone slammed a cinder block into your chest and you're not tied down, but it's hard to move anyway. You're limbs feel like lead and you have a feeling fine motor function has long since left the building. The last thing you remember is screaming at Tuck. You wanted answers, you still do. Then it was like something in you just shut down and you passed out.

The doctor is talking to everyone outside, their faces are devastated, and you wish you could comfort them. They don't know you're coming to, but you can't quite keep your eyes open just yet and you go back to sleep. He tells them that though you are alive, your heart has been put through the proverbial wringer and to be sure this doesn't happen again. Again? This has happened before? Perhaps that's why you're here, but what could have caused something like that in the first place? You find their protection in one sense sweet, they care, they care so much. On the other hand you are inherently nosey and it frustrates you to no end that it's part of your life they're keeping from you.

You start waking for real and you notice Tuck and Tommy look about ready to throttle each other. Great, just what you feared and of course no one is asking you. To them it's all his fault. How many times did he ask you if you were sure? You knew full well what you were doing. FDR thinks it's sick, Tommy thinks he hurt you. They all think you're too screwed in the head to say no and he took advantage of you. You'd put your head in your hands if you could just move. Hell you'd run out there and French Tuck to stop this if you could just move.

**AoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHNAoaHN AoaHNAoaHN**

They must have given you another shot of 'happy juice' and a stronger one at that because you're looking at your Styrofoam cup of apple juice like it's better than the sex you just had. "Ooh juice!" You marvel as you try to grab for the cup, but knock it to the floor instead. "Aww son of a bitch!" You curse loudly, remembering you have lost your fine motor function. Your outburst alerts your friends in the hallway and they come rushing in. Tuck is the first to speak, but it's your friend that hugs you.

"I'm pretty sure I'm drivin the loony train to crazy ville, but..." You respond with a weak smile when they ask how you are. You try to hug your friend back as best you can with an IV in your arm and limbs that just don't want to move. She doesn't seem to mind, happy you're even making the attempt. You suddenly look sad, eyeing the puddle of amber liquid leaking from the knocked over cup.

"What is it luv?" Tuck asks; worried about your mood after what the doctor told them. He should have known it was much simpler, considering your currently medicated state.

"I knocked over my juice..." You wail, your bottom lip quivering. Your friend pats your hand. She's trying to hold her giggles, knowing you'd be embarrassed if you realized how comical the upset look on your face was. Suddenly you look up at Tommy, "Pretty boy swag!" You smirk, it was what you called him, well 'pretty boy' anyway the swag just sort of came out. You know he hates it and that's why you keep doing it. Now it's become a sign of affection because he won't let anyone else get away with calling him that. "Hey hot stuff how bout it, refill on the a.j. my man?"

"Sure thing sweetheart", Tommy replied easily. He was 'pretty boy' and you were 'sweetheart'. It was pretty awesome this world, the relationship you had with these 'Hardy's'. They called you Warrior or sweetheart or dear one and you had nicknames for them as well. Tuck Tuck for Tuck of course. Even if it was only said once, you'd catch it and you'd use it. All the research, clip and interview watching, you could probably recite these movies from memory alone. Eames was handsome man or Eamers when you were feeling loopy. Bane was….he was, well…he was Bane. Seriously, love him, trust him, but still try to give a nickname to 'that' guy without being afraid of offending him with your 'childish notions'.

"No smart ass remark?" You smirk and save for the fact he's secretly still glaring daggers at Tuck, Tommy looks entirely too relaxed. You nudge and wink at your friend, "how long will that last right?" You add, "oh and take Tuck Tuck with you me, and my girl need to talk."

She giggles, "Oh, I have a feeling he'll be in a good mood for a little while at least." Winking back at you she makes herself comfortable at the end of your bed. She's setting in for a good talk, about what she may not know, but you two talk about everything so she's not worried.

Tommy grips Tucks arm and informs, "we'll be back with the juice." Then he pulls, well more like yanks Tuck out of the room with him.

Like so much else it slips your mind as your friend asks what you want to talk about. You grin at her, leaning in with a conspiratory waggle of your eyebrows. "Don't kid me girl I know that look. I heard that line you fed Tuck." You laugh lightly, thinking back to the aftermath of you passing out. "I need to teach that boy to lie better..." You add offhandedly as you also think back on his answer to your friend's question.

She blushes, looking around and not meeting your steady gaze. "Oh god, how did you know?" She blurts, not realizing you know because she just told you. You had suspicions sure, but you weren't positive until now, that something had happened between her and Tommy. "Speaking of which, want to tell me why Tuck's hair is wet?" She asks with a pointed stare and a raise of her eyebrows.

'Shit'…

**So? Get you're review on! Tell me what you think ^_^ Lovely readers, LOVE Y'ALLS **


	11. Arc 3 Chp 2: Fight A War

**Next chap, yay!**

**I only own my ideas**

**Warnings: Swearing, very potent lime**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Now don't it seem like these days  
That everybody's got something to say  
But I don't pay attention to the talk baby  
And I don't really care if they stop and stare  
'Cause they see my number one  
My number one girl  
I told you I'm in love with that girl

I'm in love with that girl  
So don't be mad at me  
I'm in love with that girl, oh, no, no  
So don't be mad at me  
I don't care

So what you're from the other side of the tracks?  
so what the world don't think we match?  
I'll put it down like my love's on wax, guess what?  
I'm in love with that girl  
And she told me, that she's in love with me

I'm in love, yes, I'm in love with that girl  
I don't care what people say, people say  
'Cause I'm in love with that girl

That Girl: JT

**Chp 2: Fight A War**

The rest of the conversation was your typical give and take. She'd tell you something and you'd tell her another in return. Unlike Tommy she had no problem accepting what happened. Why couldn't things be this easy with everyone else? Turns out the rift between Tuck and Tommy nearly came to blows. You fell from your bed as another character pulled them apart, luckily breaking the tension for the moment.

After making sure you were ok, Tuck had rounded on your friend. Demanding to know why she hadn't helped you. Even though she explained the suddenness of your fall he still won't back off and you end up biting his hand. You tell Tommy he deserves to get bit too and he backs away. He knows what a bite from you feels like. Why they found tickling you so amusing you'd never understand. It's a moot point as Eames walks in and tells you you're surprise is ready. Surprise? What surprise? Why would you deserve a surprise, just being around them, what you and Tuck just did, that's enough of a gift.

You wait till everyone walks out and sigh. "I'm going to take your over protectiveness as a good sign, but god sakes Tuck ease off." You huff, crossing your arms. You don't know if he knows as much about your friend and Tommy as you do, but from the way he's acting you know he has some idea.

"I'm sorry luv...I just...they think I took advantage of you..." Tuck mumbles and you feel your stomach start to squirm. Is that what he thinks too? It's an awful thought, that he might be stopping this now because he feels like he did something wrong. "I didn't did I?" He asks softly and his eyes are pleading making your worry settle.

"Shoddy impulse control not withstanding. I have moments of lucidity." You assure with a smile and a confident shake of your head. He looks relieved and you share in it. You know your trials are not over; Tommy will not be the only one feeling this way still you say.

"I meant it Tuck, in this world….I love you...I've always loved you...now let's go see the surprise!"

He picks you up and caries you outside when you ask about your juice. Eames shows up with a pitcher of apple juice and one of orange, asking which you'd prefer. "A.J of course! Handsome man." You reply with a grin. Your friend asks for some and once again Tuck is all innuendoes and forced smiles. She looks at Tommy, who gives a sheepish look.

"Tommy? Would you mind showing me where the bathroom is? You don't? Great! Let's go!" she blurts suddenly as she grabs his hand and pulls him around a corner. Oh to be a fly on 'that' wall.

You look to Tuck, "What did I just say!?" You grumble, you kind of get it, but his turmoil is making you feel bad. You're kind of known for your mom/teacher monologues. Famous for setting these 'boys' straight and stopping whatever argument is making your eye twitch and your brain go moogly 'yes moogly might not be a word, but it's what you feel'. Anyway you'd get the last word and stomp off to whatever neutral ground you deemed fit at the moment. Then it was up to your friend to scold them and send the responsible party after you, that is if they didn't want a decent ass whooping or Bane to sit on them.

Speaking of Bane, you ask him to carry you around the garden just to get away. He calls you his dear warrior and you laugh. The way things are going you won't be kicking or hitting anyone for a while, accidental or otherwise. He asks what is troubling you, asks if you are enjoying the garden and the flowers. You tell him they are beautiful.

"Much as you are." Bane replies and you snort at him, not even looking in his direction. "Tell me what troubles you dear one." He prods and you should know better, you should know that, like you he is nosy and won't give up till you tell him.

"I don't know Bane it's a pretty big bomb to drop and I don't think I come out unscathed in the end." You sigh with startling clarity. The merc gives you a look, like he was expecting the ramblings of a drugged idiot. "What? I'm not loony bin material from crazy Ville 24/7." You retort and he chuckles asking for your forgiveness before prodding you again for an answer. You wonder how vague you can be while still giving him an 'acceptable' one. "Um I think I just made the stupidest impulse move of my life, everyone is pissed at the wrong person and I don't even know. I can't even think straight enough right now past juice good and flower pretty to contemplate what the hell I do now..." You rant and he blinks at you.

You see everyone gather and he brings you back never saying anything about what you just told him. Apparently you've rendered him speechless and that probably doesn't happen often. You about shrieked when FDR brought out your gifts. Now you really wanted to know what had happened to you. Eames had gotten you a stuffed animal that looked like Bubble and that was sweet, expected you'd dare say, but this!? You named the kitten Hikari it meant light or sun in Japanese, something you always wanted to name a pet. Of course you also called her Kari or simply 'the cuteness'. You'd barely gotten to play with the smoky grey ball of fluff when your doctor called you in.

Tuck picked you up before anyone else could and the looks he got, well they pissed you off. You ended up, nuzzling closer to him and flicking everyone the bird. You hoped they got a bit of the message, but you knew it probably wasn't enough to stop them. You didn't even know if they would get why you did it in the first place. After the doctor checked you over and gave you a shot of more 'happy juice' he left you alone in the room with Tuck. "You sir need to stop being such a wanker to my friend." You chide, poking him in the chest.

"I'm sorry luv I really am", Tuck mumbles and you comment about him taking out his frustrations on your friend. You feel bad though, it's because of you, your decision that he has to fight. Because of you that he's trying to deflect the attention this relationship is bringing.

"This is my fuck up Tuck...I'm sorry." You mumble with a shake of your head. You don't regret it and you do love him, but he can't think this is worth it can he, will he fight for you?

"A fuck up? Is that what you think?" Tuck blurts and he's angry. You shrink from him a little. There isn't time for the fact of his anger at your words to reassure you as he advances, his eyes grilling, demanding an answer of you.

"I...no, yes? I don't...don't know. I can't think...I..." You stammer and he isn't letting up in his glare at you "did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Tuck snaps and you flinch, there is no playful luv at the end. No softness in the tone.

"Not just once?" You answer as you blush and look away. You don't see it, but his whole demeanor changes. He sees that you're still scared not of your feelings for him, but of his for you. He softens instantly as he moves to you. Suddenly he's pushing you back and crawling over you.

"Luv if I could get away with it I would take you here and now." Tuck admits his lips at your ear. You lift your hips to his, telling him to do it, something anything. You ache for him already and he can see it. His answering grin is wolfish and as he sucks at your neck, he trails his hand down your stomach. "I have to be quick with you luv."

"It's ok just please", you whine then moan as he feels over you. Lifting your hips, you urge him on and he nips at your neck. When his fingers enter you he gasps, loving how wet you are. His thumb starts to circle that spot and you grip his arms. He's telling you that he loves you, he'll always want you, you're beautiful and so special. You cry out as he pushes your shirt and bra up with his other hand, massaging and teasing with his fingers. Then he leans in and you arch and keen as his lips pull and tug at a nipple.

"I feel you luv, come for me", Tuck purrs before returning to his mouths onslaught of your breasts. You lift into him and you feel his reaction to you. Suddenly you slip your hand into his board shorts and he curses like actually curses as your fingers wrap around him. Your touch makes him push his own fingers harder and faster. He groans as your body clamps down around them and you gasp a wordless moan. He keeps going, the rhythm of his thrusts never missing a beat.

"God Tuck again? Is there time?" You groan, almost shaking your own head at the ridiculousness of the statement. Time or not, do you really care? He's about to respond when you slide your fingers up, ghosting around the tip of him with the slightest of pressure before moving down his length again. He's like molten steel covered in velvet in your hold and god you just ache to feel him lose control at the mercy of your hand, yours. He British swears, his muscles shudder and you repeat the move while he presses a little harder against that spot in return. Then you're swearing and fisting your free hand in the sheets below you. You fight not to grip to hard as your orgasm washes over you and his fingers play a little longer before he brings them to your mouth.

"Bloody hell luv", Tuck groans as you lick and suck on his fingers. He swears again as you ramp up the motion of your hand in his shorts. It isn't long before he's bucking into your fingers and cursing as his release covers your hand. You lay together kissing for a moment longer before cleaning up. Tuck licks at the shell of your ear, "remember I love you too. Let's go back to the party."

To Be Continued...

Sort of a cliff... As always PLEASE GET YOUR REVIEW ON! LOVE Y'ALLS


	12. Arc 3 Chp 3: Games of Truth

**This is a plot chapter.**

**Some swearing**

**I own only my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

Truth hides under fallen rocks and stones  
At the end of a disconnected phone (that's where the truth hides)  
Truth hides buried deep beneath your feet  
At the end of an unmarked street (that's where the truth hides)

Truth Hides: Asian Dub Foundation

**Arc: 3 Chp 4: Games of Truth**

He brings you back, no one questions you're exit or the lewd gesture that accompanied it. You're too busy with Kari to care. Deciding your ignorance of the full situation has gone on long enough you propose a game. It's pretty much truth or dare without the dare. You make it sound innocent, knowing its anything, but. Eames and your friend jump on board, you know the question he'll have. Honestly it's something you'd like to know as well. Even after what just happened, even after his 'I love you's' you're still scared. Tommy is a bit more reluctant, Tuck looks smug as he joins and it's all the fighter needed to finally agree.

Your friend guesses your number, earning the right to ask a question first. If this goes right you'll come out informed, maybe not happy, but informed just the same. Everything is light till Eames zeroes in on Tuck. You focus on the kitten in your lap, looking anywhere, but his direction. The forger wants to know if there is something going on between you and Tuck. Maybe this is it….if he says no. Even if it's just to make the questions, the animosity stop. That could be it for you two…could you forgive that?

Tuck's jaw is grinding and you try to hide it, but he sees you wince and he sighs. "Yes, alright, yes and I'll thank you to leave off, there's no call for what this is doing to her." He almost growls and all at once your heart is soaring again. You blink rapidly, to stunned for words and the only thing you can do is question him. He almost chuckles at you. "Of course yes luv." Tuck affirms, for the moment they listen and leave the subject alone.

For some reason, a feeling you can't shake is still there. You know this isn't over, but for now all seems to be well until Tuck rounds on your friend. He demands an answer to the same question and she fumbles. She's not ready to admit it yet, they probably haven't even admitted to each other what their 'tryst' meant. You throw Kari's sparkle toy at him. It hits its mark, but he's not deterred in the least. The hard part is you understand. Why is he the only one getting shit? One could say Tommy is as much to blame as he is.

If anyone had told you yesterday this would be happening you'd have laughed in their face. Yet here you were. The thing you didn't like is Tuck was focused on her and not Tommy, he was taking it out on the wrong person. It was time to put on the 'teacher' face before this really got out of hand.

"Ok look", you bark and everyone snaps to attention. Especially now, they know not to get you mad. You see their eyes trained on you and you nod. "There is something going on with them, there's something between Tuck and I for tonight, end of story." You say with power and clarity, adding, "Shiny?" They look to concede so you continue. "Now before I fall asleep I'd like to ask my question."

Your already feeling tired, a lot has happened today, but you just can't stand one more minute of not knowing. You call on Tommy, maybe a bit of payback. Mostly because you know he was the one who brought you here in the first place. He tries to look nonchalant and it comes off like a dear in the headlights. Feeling a little sorry doesn't stop you though and you sigh. "What happened today? Why am I here?"

He swallows and wrings his hands. Seeing a guy like him nervous would be comical, but you care about him. Seeing him this way is not something you enjoy, but you just had to know. He could understand that right? Finally his gaze meets yours. "There isn't a delicate way to tell you this…" Tommy starts then swallows again. "You got attacked, pumped full of drugs, so we brought to the hospital, on the way here, your heart stopped, but they brought you back...And-" he almost blurts. The explanation a rush mostly so he can get it said. He trails off and the both of you are just as unsure of what to say. Suddenly he puts his head in his hands.

You feel your heart clench you feel sad for him. You feel…you don't know what to feel. Attacked? Why? For what purpose? You can guess and it makes you sick. Do they know every detail? If they do they never tell and in one sense you're grateful. You don't want to think about anyone, but Tuck being with you that way. The fact you would have been drugged during it makes the truth no easier to swallow. Your friend comforts Tommy and Tuck moves to you.

"Hey luv, I know what you're thinking." Tuck whispers in your ear, his hands on your shoulders. "You are no less to any of us especially me." He assures and you feel a little bit better. After all he knew; he knew before he even kissed you for real the first time. You sigh and take hold of his hand as you lean against his arm. You all agree that that's the end of your game. Which is fine; it served its purpose.

You ask to talk to Tommy and Tuck alone. So everyone else leaves for the cafeteria. First thing you do is apologize to Tommy. You're like a sister to him, you get that now. He asks what you have to be sorry for. "Well I know it couldn't have been easy to watch this." You offer shyly, your eyes ducking a little as you add. "You care about me and that had to be hell."

"Wasn't a picnic…" Tommy replies as he kicks at the ground. His hands shoved deep in his pockets. He's a tough guy again. His wall is back, it's never as high around you and your friend, but it's still there.

"We're sorry luv, we just..." Tuck starts, but you've moved on, knowing there's no sense in staying on the topic of your attack. You realize something, voicing the fact you made a discovery.

Tommy asks what you're talking about and you reply with. "I said I'd die of embarrassment and this one." You start then motion to Tuck and add. "Was pissed, confused the crap outa me." You're kinda chuckling. The fighter looks tense; he tries to broach the subject that you thought you had closed, for the night at least. Time to haul out the teacher again…

"I get it...considering the circumstances I get it, but Tommy it happened, it's happening, for you and her too." You start getting more stern and resolute with each word. "And frankly you two need to get your shit right." You say looking between the two and add. "Go home shoot the crap out of each other with the paint ball guns, I don't care what you do. Maybe you won't be friends, but I care about both of you and I won't take this back and forth 'mines bigger' bitchfest anymore. And that's all I'm going to say about it." You finish with a sigh and they look reluctant, but agree to your terms nonetheless.

After getting a list of foods you can eat from your doctor you head to the cafeteria. Due to a shot he gave you, you'll be out in half an hour. Tuck admonishes you for eating too fast. You tell him you don't want to end up face planting in your food. Ten minutes later your forehead unceremoniously hits the table. So much for staying awake...

…

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**Next chapter will be simply citrus to make up for this one lol, luv Y'alls**


	13. Arc 3 Chp 4: Better in the Shower

**Here it is a longer chapter and 'all' I do mean ALL citrus as promised... You 'have' been warned!**

**I own only my ideas**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

Come and Get It: Selena Gomez

**Arc 3 Chp 4: Better in The Shower**

You were having your own concert for one when Tuck strips down to boxers and steps in. You kind of wonder why he's not 'naked' naked, but you've always loved that waistline his clothes create. The way they rested at his hips just so and highlighted the tattoo across his lower abdomen made your mouth water. You reach back to trace it and hear him groan as his arms encircle you. "You're early", you chide.

He chuckles, his hands trailing your stomach and upper thighs. His fingers are so close; would it make you easy if you told him you were wet for him already? Then again do you care? You want him and you swear you can feel him against you. All he's doing is caressing your skin and he's just as hard as you are wet. The thought strokes your fragile confidence and your hand grips his waist.

"Am I luv?" Tuck murmurs as a hand swipes up you're rib cage to cup a breast, slipping through the water on your skin and traces of the lilac body wash Eames got you. "You said to surprise you", he adds pulling at the nipple as his hand around your hip pulls you back. You agree that you did tell him that very thing even as you moan and arch against him. He leans in trailing kisses along your neck. "Mmm they won't get here till 11." Tuck informs.

"How'd you swing that?" You blurt and you're surprised at your ability to be articulate when he's sucking on your pulse and pulling at your thighs. He wants you to open for him and even as he gives an answer you faintly realize he's not wearing his boxers anymore. You really feel him now and it's like he knows the rush it gives you knowing that you, your body, and the thought of what he wants to do to it causes that reaction. He slides the second hand back down to your hip. Your hands fly to the wall to brace and you start to bend, god help you, but you want him to take you this way, you want his passion, his alpha and yet…."What is it about the shower?" You remark, wondering why such a simple thing brings out your inner kink.

"If you're done luv I'd be happy to bring you back to bed." Tuck laughs, nipping behind your ear. It makes you shiver and stutter as he chuckles. "Take your time luv, but not too much." He warns, but you were pretty much done anyway. You felt fresh and clean, time to get dirty. He playfully swats your ass making you jump a little.

You reach up and shut off the water, darting out of his arms to grab a towel. "You better get dry mister." You order, adding. "I don't want wet sheets." You rush out of the room before he can respond, grabbing his shirt on the way. He comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist; the picture makes your mouth water again. He sees you in just his shirt and British swears. "See something you like?" You tease with a sultry smirk, feeling bold you play your fingers against the hem. It inches the shirt up your thighs and he swallows.

"You could say that." Tuck replies as he grabs a new pair of boxers and you hop up to your bed. He pulls them on under the towel before walking over to you with purpose and a little thrill shoots up your spine as you see the lust pool in his eyes. Your eyes widen as he uses the towel to kneel on. He gently pulls a leg to his lips and for the first time in so many hours you feel nervous.

"Wha-what are you doing?" You question as he starts to kiss your ankle.

"I should think it was obvious luv." Tuck chuckles with a quirk of his brow and it is; you know very well what he wants to do. All you can respond with is a squeak as his lips start to move up getting closer and closer as your nerves ratchet higher and higher. It's tangible and he can feel it, sense it, see it. "Problem luv?" He asks, his lips stopping at your thigh. It's not meant to be harsh, but you wince just the same.

"Y-you d-don't ha-have..." You stammer, your cheeks burn with embarrassment and you curse your sudden inability to speak properly.

"Of course not luv." Tuck replies with a grin as he pulls himself up to whisper in your ear. "I want too", he adds and you can tell he means it. Nothing in this moment would give him more pleasure than getting his tongue between your thighs. Yet you can't stop the nerves swirling through your system. Tuck sees the time and knows everyone will be here soon. "Hmm another time then", He laments and doesn't even realize you're turning him.

You push him down and as his body is laid before you the nerves vanish. You grin slyly and slip your hand into his boxers. He British swears and cants his hips as your fingers wrap around him and start to move. "You think I'm scrapping the whole mission you can guess again." You smirk and he growls a little as you climb over him. You move his hands to your waist as you remove your hand and rock your hips over his instead. He's so hard against your soft heat; it makes you moan and arch as he cants again. You're forming a rhythm and he isn't even inside you, but you both just want it that bad.

"As much as I love you in my shirt", Tuck muses before pulling it over your head. He stares at you a little, the way the light hits your skin, the way your breasts bounce from the movement of your hips entrances him. He knows what he wants to do and he pulls you down so his lift is enough to bridge the gap. You moan quietly as his lips wrap around a nipple, sucking and teasing with his tongue.

Neither of you can talk the feelings to strong as he braces one hand and the other slips between your thighs. His fingers slide through your folds, covering them in your desire before he pushes them into your core. You move your hips, riding his hand and he groans. His thumb finds your clit and starts rubbing in slow circles around it. "Shiiiit Tuck." You cry softly and his fingers speed up, pushing that much deeper.

"I want you to come for me luv; I won't take you till you do." Tuck groans the ultimatum and you keen low in your throat, moving your hips faster to help give him what he wants. He sees you looking at his lips longingly and pulls you down again. His teeth tug at your bottom lip then his tongue slides into your mouth. He makes kissing an art form and you could study for hours.

His thumb swipes harder and all at once your body tightens and releases in waves of pleasure, that are over far too quickly to be any semblance of fair. He breaks away and actually swears as he feels you clamp around him. "Tuck I want you in me." You demand and he scissors his fingers in you as you draw him out of his boxers. He groans when you lower at a pace that should have him growling in annoyance. This is Tuck though; he lets you tease and draw out the feeling, taking pride in the utter satisfaction lacing your features. You bite your lip as you rock up and down slowly taking more and more of him into your wet heat. Your hand presses against his chest your knees at his waist and you groan at the feeling of having him seated fully inside you.

Tuck secures his hands at your hips and tries to buck, but you squeeze your knees into his hips in warning. "Alright luv", he chuckles, letting you play ring leader…for now. His eyes darken as you move one of his hands to your breast, gasping a little as he pulls and tweaks the nipple.

"Beg me Tuck; tell me this is mine…just mine." You order, but it's almost a plea and he's quick to answer. Mostly to reassure you, but god he just wants you to move. You feel delicious power surge through you. The way even one, every little twitch, barely an action, makes his muscles tense. You're high on the control, high because he gives it to you willingly, excited almost. He's telling you he's yours and not just in this moment. When he wants you to come he asks you to let go and that's what this is. He's letting go.

"Please luv please, I promise this is yours only yours", Tuck replies and you start to move. He feels no need to take control because you want him almost more than he wants you and you're eager to have him fill you again and again. You rise and fall with increasing pace, rolling and circling your hips.

You start to moan, he's still teasing your nipples and you lean down, a silent signal he takes and leans up to wrap his lips around a hardened peak. You forget you were keeping him still and when his hips jerk up, because of the sounds you make you ask for more. He grins at you and bucks once, twice, but then he can't stop and your body hums, buzzes with the pleasure he's giving you. "Oh god Tuck I feel…oooh want to, gonna…" You moan and grind down hard. He doesn't even have to ask it of you. His hand moves between you, one swipe of his thumb and you detonate, you go frackin nuclear. You come so hard you're shaking and he's holding you his hands rubbing up your back not even saying anything, letting you have your moment. Nothing more than a grunt passes his lips as even just the force of your aftershocks are enough to drag him over.

He holds you face buried in his neck, kissing along your shoulder as you gasp and pant for air. It's a moment neither of you expected. Eventually your high spirals slowly down and you pull back to kiss him. "That-that was…" You start, but can't even put it to words.

"Yeah", is all Tuck can say as he rolls you and pulls himself from you. It takes you a minute to move and you feel the sweat start to cool. Time to get dirty indeed.

**End Arc 3**

**...**

**Hope this got you in a reviewing mood...I hate to beg and nag, but really...a sentence two words ANYTHING, just let me know you don't wish I'd stop working on this... Help me out, I'll take what I can get. The reviews really lift my day and its not that easy to do right now. Dasiygirl's arc is next so for a few chaps I'm in the back seat. Love y'alls I hope you're still with me... **


	14. Arc 4 Chp 1: Something More?

**2nd Arc for Dasiygirl95 we hope you all like ^_^**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

**Arc 4: What We Feel**

It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down  
I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around  
When it falls in place with you and I, we go from if to when  
Your side and mine are both behind it's indication

This is going to bring me clarity  
This'll take the heart right out of me

She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted  
She is everything I want that I never knew I needed

This is going to bring me to my knees  
I just want to hold you close to me

She Is: The Fray

**Chp 1: Something more?**

You're heading down the hall towards your friends room, having snuck away by telling the guys you were going to take the small Blood Hound they got you yesterday to the garden. Which was a lie…Not a huge lie; but a lie none the less.

You felt kind of bad for fibbing to them, but you really needed to talk to your friend while they weren't around. You needed some girl talk. And you needed it badly.

Coming to a stop outside of her closed door, you sent a silent prayer that both people in the room were 'decent', before knocking.

"Girl? Tuck? You guys dressed?" You hesitantly call. The puppy in your arms yips, as if to give his own greeting to the occupants of the room. "I brought Droopy." You add.

You stand in silence for a few moments before Tuck opens the door and lets you in. Your friend is sitting on the bed playing with her kitten when you walk in, but she quickly looks up at you, confusion on her face when she sees you're alone.

"Where's everyone else?" She asks, her eyes search your face for a moment, and she obviously sees something in your expression, because the next thing she does is ask Tuck to go to the cafeteria and get her a cup of coffee. He asks if you want anything, so you ask him to bring a Danish back for you.

After he leaves, you sit down on the bed beside her, putting your puppy down beside your friend's cat. Your friend pets the puppy and asks without looking at you…

"So, wanna talk about it?"

You let out a sigh and flop back on the bed. Time to get everything from this morning off of your chest…

"He got in the shower with me…And I just froze…A-and then I ran away. Like some idiot…He probably thinks I don't want him anymore." You groan, reaching up to cover your face with your hands. The 'Him' you're talking about, is of course, Tommy.

"No, you're not. Do you know how much of a dork on I feel like being nervous around Tuck?" She asks, continuing before you can answer. "Naked in the shower is a big move, especially with the other guys around…Talk to him, I'm sure he'll get it." She reasons, giving Droopy an affectionate scratch behind the ear.

"Yeah, it is a big move…And this is so sad…" You almost whine, feeling your cheeks heat up slightly at your next words. "No guy has ever seen me naked before, and it's embarrassing! What if he doesn't like how I look?...Or he thinks I'm fat or something?" You say, trailing off into a mumble.

"From what happened yesterday, I'd say he's attracted to you...Were you naked in front of him in any capacity?" Your friend inquires, raising her eyebrow when she sees the blush covering your face.

"Well, uh, he kinda...took my bikini top off, but, he was laying on top of me so I don't think he got a good view or anything...And I know he saw my ass the shower...But, that's it." You stutter, picking at the hem of your t-shirt as you feel your embarrassment grow. You don't know why you're so embarrassed; you're just talking to your friend.

"Girl, it's a bikini, you can't be fat and wear a bikini." She assures you, her tone softening slightly as she adds. "Don't beat yourself up about this, like I said, talk to him. He's a good guy."

"Well, you can be fat and wear a bikini…It just doesn't look good, trust me, I've seen it at the beach before." You cringe, finally sitting up, and pulling the puppy into your lap. Your friend wrinkles up her nose, scratching her kitten behind the ear as she agrees with you.

The room is quiet for a few minutes before you hear the now familiar sounds of fighting coming from the hallway. You look at your friend and roll your eyes, letting out a huff.

"Oh lord, and the pissing match has started…I'll go make sure they don't kill each other."

You walk into the hallway and see Tommy and Tuck in each other's faces, looking like their about ready to have a fist fight in the middle of the hospital. You stomp over to them and chew them out, telling them to knock it off. Tuck interrupts you to tell you that Tommy was the one to start it, which causes a whole new argument to break out.

"Thomas! Cut the shit!" You bark at him, glaring when Tuck taunts him. "You too Tuck! I swear, if I hear another bitchy comment out of either of your mouths, I'm running away and taking her with me."

Tommy opens his mouth to speak, a small "But…" escaping his lips before Eames butts in, telling them that the fighting is getting them nowhere, if their what we want, then what say do they have?

"Exactly! And that goes for you too Tuck!" You exclaim, crossing her arms over your chest. You scoff when he tries to play stupid, telling you he doesn't know what you're talking about. "You treated me like shit after you found out about Tommy and I."

"I-I did not!" He stutters, trying to defend himself, even though you know he knows it's true…Why he'd chosen to treat you like that was beyond you; you weren't the one giving him lip about he and your friend.

Eames comes to the rescue once again, telling Tuck that yes, he has been treating you in a not-so-gentlemanly fashion since he found out about your…your what? Fling? Relationship? You weren't sure…You hadn't talked to Tommy about it yet…He said he didn't regret what had happened between you and him yesterday, but, did that mean he wanted to be in a relationship with you? Or were you just a fling? A stress relief?

You hoped you were something more to him; you knew he was more than a fling to you. You wanted to be with him, in any way possible.

You ask everyone if they can move on with the rest of the day, and forget about the fight, and they all agree. Tommy hangs back with you when the rest of the 'guys' head for the garden where your friend has gone.

"Sweetheart, if I did somethin' to upset you earlier, I'm really sorry." Tommy says gently, taking a small step toward you. He's talking about this morning, of course.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I just…" You trail off, raking your teeth over your bottom lip and ducking your head.

"What? You know you can tell me anything." He murmurs softly. You let out a sigh; closing the distance between you and curling your arms around his waist, pressing you face into his well-muscled chest.

"I got scared that…that you'd think I'm ugly." You mumble into the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

"Oh sweetheart, I could never think that." He smiles, leaning down and pressing a firm kiss into the hair on the top of your head. "You're beautiful."

You almost can't believe his words, and you look up from his chest and ask for a confirmation. A smile breaks out on your face when he nods and murmurs a soft…

"Really."

You stand up on your tip-toes, admiring for the dozenth time how he towers over you. Pulling his face down, you press a lingering kiss to his soft, plush lips. Stepping away, you beam up at him, lacing your fingers together.

You're about to turn and head for the garden when the guys come rushing past you and into your friends room. You feel your heart skip a beat when Eames yells for Tommy to press the call button.

Making your way into the room, you see your friend passed out in Eames arms as he moves to lay her down on the bed.

"What happened?!" Tuck demands, pushing past you and going to her bedside. Your heartbeat quickens as Eames gives a recount, motioning to your friends pale face.

"She's got a pulse, and she's breathing, but she's burning up." FDR notifies everyone as he checks her vitals.

"Tommy! Go get a Doctor!" You panic as you rush over to your friend's unconscious form, giving her shoulder a gentle shake. "Girl? Wake up!"

Tommy comes back a few seconds later with the Doctor. By then tears are streaming down your face as you give her another shake.

You feel hands grab your upper arms and pull you away from her bedside so the Doctor can work. It takes you a second to realize its Tuck, and you turn and bury your face in his chest, letting him hold you as you sob. "She won't wake up."

To be continued...

...

**Hows that for a cliff? PLZ REVIEW and we'll see about getting the next chapter out! Loverly readers we love y'alls **


End file.
